


What The Heck I Gotta Do?

by iggycakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 21 chump street inspired, Comedy, Cop AU, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, full goofs, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: Jesse McCree is a fresh-faced cop sent to do the most dangerous mission of all: Seduce Genji Shimada, youngest son of the infamed Shimada clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably listen to "What the heck I gotta do?" from 21 Chump Street before reading this.

~ 1 ~

 

He was an unfamiliar face in a class of twenty people.

Ridiculously handsome. Cocky demeanor. Messy brown hair tied into a little ponytail at the base of his neck. He was built. I loved tracing the shape of his muscles under his tight shirts. When he dozed off in class, elbow on the table, cheek resting on the palm of his hand. His arms were beautiful. His eyes smoldered. Voice like honey. Drool dripping off the side of his lips.

_Genji? Gross._

I was struck. Heart struck.

I used to sit behind him so, one class, I took the seat next to him. I flashed him my grandest smile. I introduced myself, shook his hand and asked him why he suddenly showed up in this class midway through the semester. You know what he did, brother?

_… What?_

His eyes narrowed. He grinned at me. His voice was soft and buttery. “Guy’s got ta keep his secrets, darlin’.”

My heart skipped. It went on vacation and took a trip across the sea. I fell full force. Head first. No stopping it.

I asked him for his number. We started texting. A lot. Like a hell of a lot.

So, I asked him. What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

 _You asked like_ that _?_

No, crazy. My English isn’t like that. I was like ‘what do I need to do to be with you?’ He didn’t answer right away. I texted again. ‘Tell me who I need to be, for you to be with me’ With lots of lols and rofls to mask how serious I was being, you know?

_Genji, why are 90% of your text messages emojis?_

It’s faster than typing.

Look, anyway. He replied with a smiley face and I took that I was a good thing. He started to hang out a lot. He studied together. He asked me a lot about myself. I tried to ask him about himself. He never really answered those questions.

 _And you didn’t think that was weird? Damn it, Genji. We are_ literally _yakuza._

Ok, but listen. You’ve never heard him talk before. He’s so charming and convincing. I couldn’t help myself.

And it started to feel like we were going out. Super casual. We made out and had sex sometimes.

_Real casual._

Right.

One night, we booked a hotel room like we usually did and we were lying in bed together. He asked me about the Operation. The gig you’re doing tomorrow.

_You told him about that!?_

Wait, wait, wait, calm down, brother. I had mentioned that it’s been busy at home lately but that it was going to calm down in a few days and that maybe I could bring him over sometimes. I was trying to tell him my room was a lot more romantic than these hotels. So, he was asking me what my family was like and if they’d like him. I laughed and told him, “my brother would hate you!”

_Not wrong._

Yeah, anyway. I never told him any details. Not a one.

_So, if you haven’t done anything wrong, why are you in this jail cell?_

The usual.

 

~ 2 ~

 

“You’re perfect. Soo handsome!”

McCree saw Sombra wink at him in the mirror’s reflection. He lowered his gaze, forcing himself to observe his own face. He had to shave for this mission, had to trim his hair a little, and had Sombra conceal some wrinkles. He looked so fresh-faced, like an almost entirely different person. Worst of all was Gabe’s last order: “you are not wearing that hat.”

He felt naked without it.

He frowned at the Him in the mirror. “Too late to back out, ain’t it?”

“Way too late.” Sombra patted McCree on the shoulders. “Come on, get up. You’ll be late for _class_.”

The Mission was, theoretically simple and supposedly something he was good at. Attend college. Seduce Genji Shimada. Get information on when and where the next trade was supposed to go down. Supposedly, Genji was known to be frivolous. If the Shimada clan had a weakness, he was apparently it.

Several weeks later, it turns out. Not wrong.

“You think your family will like me?” McCree asked, lying next to Genji, twirling his neon green hair around his finger. He admired the man’s soft features. The soft line of his jaw. The way his eyelashes curled up with mascara. The sharpness of his eyeliner. The glint in his dark eyes.

Genji laughed. “My bother would not.”

“Why’s that?”

McCree rolled on his back and stretched his arms behind his head as Genji climbed on top of him. The slighter man drew circles on his chest and looked at him with an amused grinned. “He is the good son.”

“And you’re…?”

Genji kissed him. “The fun one,” he breathed.

 

 

~ 3 ~

 

McCree was standing on the other side of the bars. Genji looked up at the officer from his bunk in the jail cell. He really ought to be taking the situation more seriously, but he was oddly aroused.

The officer had a cowboy hat on. His hair was let down. Without the makeup, his face more rugged and twenty percent more handsome. Plus, the way that shirt wrapped around his arms was driving Genji mad.

“Sorry, darlin’.”

The southern drawl was at a hundred percent, sending chills down Genji’s spine and making it harder for him to be a good, obedient boy in this cell. He tried a casual smile. “If it is for fooling me, I cannot say this is the first time. Your chief has arrested me many times before already.”

“Is that right?”

“Did he not tell you that?”

McCree looked confused and he turned his head for a moment, his gaze finding Gabriel across the precinct talking to Hanzo Shimada.  All around them, officers were shuffling along. It was a busy night. With the little information he got out of Genji, they knew the deal was going down tonight at two in the morning. They didn’t know where, but they were going to do their damn best to find out.

Gabe ordered him last minute to arrest Genji on suspicion, even though they had no evidence and Genji hadn’t actually done anything wrong. They were hoping to catch the Shimadas tonight. That’s what the chief said.

“Our clan would not have been around this long if a black sheep like me could ruin it all just by getting seduced by a handsome man.”

Genji’s expression was inscrutable.

McCree realized that the one who got played wasn’t Genji, but them.

He clicked his tongue, spun around and left.

 

 

~ 4 ~

 

“Are you going to release my brother or not?”

“You already know the answer, Mister Shimada. Please go home and wait for me to finally arrest your ass.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had no plans to insist. Genji would escape the cell on his own if he really wanted to. He was just here to make sure his little brother hadn’t done anything exceptionally and extraordinarily stupid. He turned to take his leave, seeing McCree approach. He glared at the cowboy as he left.

The glare didn’t go unnoticed, but McCree said nothing. He watched Hanzo in the crowd of people, heading towards the precinct’s exit. For brothers, Hanzo and Genji did not look at all like, he thought.

“So, anything out of the boy?”

“I mean, he’s like 24. Ain’t much of a boy there.”

Gabe furrowed his brows. “I’m not playin’ here, Jesse. We’ve got a long night ahead.”

McCree shrugged. “Didn’t get anyhin’. But he told me this ain’t first time we ran an operation like this? That you’ve sent other officers at him before?”

“It’s like a rite of initiation,” chimed in Sombra’s voice from behind him. “I’ve got a report to make, boss.”

“What is it?” Gabe asked, exhausted.

“No wait, what? Initiation?”

Sombra laughed, slapping McCree’s arm with the papers in her hands. “Ya, you know? The chief puts all the new recruits through it. Seduce Genji Shimada. Catch the Shimada Clan. That precinct’s biggest dream.” She was gesturing with her hands sarcastically.

McCree looked appalled. He looked at Gabe, distressed. The chief’s expression didn’t change for a minute, but then it softened and he snickered. “Ok, I’ll admit to it.”

Sombra was trying to hold back laughter.

McCree wanted to protest, but Gabe’s face quickly went back to being serious. “Doesn’t make tonight’s operation any less real or dangerous. What’s your report, Sombra?”

She wiped a stray tear from the side of her eye. “Right, right. Just wanted to let you know Genji’s picked the lock and escaped out the window. He left a note for Jesse, though.”

“What’s the note say?”

“Wait, what? Are we not going to care that he broke out?”

Sombra ignored McCree and continued. “Oh, it says that you’re still invited for dinner at the Shimada’s Castle tonight.”

“That’s a first.” Gabe nodded, then pinched his nose in thought. “Good, let’s send Jesse in. If they’re inviting us in, we might as well take full advantage. Let’s get you a suit.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

Gabe was already walking towards his office. Sombra quickly followed, only turning around to beckon McCree to follow when she noticed he was lagging behind.

 

 

~ 5 ~

 

Genji was sitting on the balcony, wearing a loose yukata, looking up at the moon. He was whistling a cheerful tune under his breath. His phone was sitting next to him, a conversation on the screen. It was a message from McCree that read: “Got your note. I’m comin’ over.”

It was almost eight pm. A bit late for dinner, but the concept of time and proper meal times was lost on someone who hardly slept and ate anyway.

“There you are.” It was Hanzo’s voice. Genji didn’t bother turning his head. “When father returns, even _he_ will be angry you brought a cop over to our home.”

“Do we have to tell him it’s a cop?” Genji replied. “Besides, if we’re lucky, they won’t even run into each other.”

Hanzo sat down next to him. “What’s this, brother? You sound odd.” He paused. “Don’t tell me…”

Genji got up and turned to him. He scratched his temple sheepishly, with a little smile on his lips. He snickered. “I really, really like him.”

“Oh my god.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please listen to the 15-minute musical 21 Chump Street! It's good! It's written by Lin-Manuel Miranda and it's wonderful. The song this fic is based off of is SUPER catchy.  
> \- It became a straight up Cop AU after writing for a bit, but like-- don't take any of it seriously? I'm just having fun.  
> \- Hope you're all into POV experiments because this is also what this was


End file.
